The Life and Adventures of Regina Hanson
by agent45
Summary: After receiving a mysterious letter from her aunt, Regina goes out to find her aunt. Along the way she meets new friends and together they try to uncover the truth about her missing aunt. A modern take on the Harry Potter Universe Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Series of Unfortunate Events or House of Anubis.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Growing up in the shadow of her oldest siblings wasn't' always easy, their accomplishments always outshone those of Regina's. When she got outstanding on a potions exam, the usual congratulations and dinner soon followed. However, when Mark or Emily got outstandings in options: dinner, presents, and the occasional new broomstick soon followed. She tried she really did. But no matter how hard she tried she would never live up to their standard. Sure they weren't as popular as her, nor have as many friends; but they did no how to make her parents proud, all she ever really wanted.

Their mansion was three stories high, overlooking the lake with a yacht. Her dad David inherited the house and money from her grandfather after he died.

Every summer they would swim in their massive pool. Kids all over the neighborhood would come over to slide down their water slide or swim to their underground grotto. What she loved most was the under passage that lea to old documents, scrolls and book; she loved to solve them and go through them with her friends at Llvermorrorny. Her house was built in the late 16th century, passed down from generation to generation; bewitched to look new, grand and spectacular, to blend in with the talkative no-maj's.

She lived a pretty normal life until she got news about her aunt. They were close, although not has close as her grandmother. Her aunt lived in the guest house for quit some time after her husband died. She was an archaeologist, who loved to travel the world and explore ancient cities. Often coming home with rare coins from her travels. She always told amazing stories about what she had discovered. She would often take Regina to the grand openings of exhibits she had discovered.

So when she got a call one day in Charms about her Aunt Beatrice missing in England, she took it upon herself to investigate. Shortly before her disappearance, she had received a letter from her Aunt Beatrice, about an update from her two-month archeology dig. She decided to look at the note again, hoping to find some sort of clue to as what happened.

 _July 20, 2005_

 _Dear Regina,_

 _Congratulations on a job well done in Defence Against the Dark Art! I heard you are getting lots of Outstandings this year, hope you keep up the good work. I can't reveal much now, but let me just tell you it's a sight to behold. We care currently taking a break from out big discovery and visiting Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I don't know when I will be able to write soon, so I wish you luck on your next big adventure._

 _Your Aunt Beatrice_

Five days before her disappearance, she had kept repeating to herself, hoping that it would lead to some clue, but nothing came.

Then one mid-fall day, Llivermorny posted a notice up in the common rooms offering a chance for a student to go study abroad at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry. She decided to take it, determined to find her aunt and to finally gain recognition for all of her hard work, prove herself to her parents. Only a few new her true intentions on why she was going. She confided in her parents on saying telling them that she wanted to learn about different cultures in the wizarding world. He friends and her grandmother, on the other hand, wished her luck on finding her her Aunt Beatrice. So she packed up her things; along with old books and scrolls, she had collected in the past few years and set off.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As Regina stood outside of the gate she couldn't help but wonder what she was about to walk into. She new of course she had to find her aunt, but what if she found something that she wasn't supposed to find. Aunt Beatrice always told her that the curses on the tombs were real and that they can pose a dangerous threat. What if she accidentally set one off, she thought. No, she couldn't have, she had been doing this for about twenty years now. She would know by now not to do anything foolish, would she? She checked her phone, 9:35 a.m. well she thought, at least I'm on time.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" she looked up, a pump old women no higher than 5'4 was standing in the doorway. She wore what appeared to be long dress robes covered in dirt and leaves. She had short curly hair and wore a tattered witches hat on the top.

" My name is Ponoma Sprout. I'll be teaching you Herbology this year."

"Nice to meet you" Regina smiled shaking her hand. She started to pick up that bags she had brought with her.

"No no dear, let me" she said. With a flick of her wand she lifted the bags into the air and turned to walk back in.

" Now normally the headmistress would have greeted you. However, seeing as she is busy with her Transfiguration class, I took the liberty of welcoming you to our school."

" Professor Sprout said following her inside. "It sure looks different from Llvermory." Regi6na replied

Paintings hung all around the wall; people were moving about from painting to painting, try to get a better look at them. One one side a magnificent staircase stood and to the back of the doors four hour glasses hung on the wall. What looked like rubies, emerald, diamonds and sapphires glimmered in the light. Just then the doors closed, without any hesitation, echoing throughout the ground floor. The only sound in sight were the whispers and murmurs coming from the paintings.

"Is she a muggle?", said one young woman in a fur coat. "She sure is dressed like one."

"Oh Mathilda, you shouldn't judge on appearances," said a short old balding man in the paiting next to her. "I heard they are very bright and very smart. Why, take a look at Miss Granger, she the smartest witch in her age!"

" Umm… What's a muggle?", Regina asked.

"No-wizarding folk, dear," said Professor Sprout.

"Oh- we call the no-majs in America." she said, with a sceptical look on her face.

"Don't worry you'll catch on to our customs in no time," she said.

They continued to walk on in silence for a while , whispers following them with every step. After what seemed like ages, they got to a big room with staircases leading in every direction. Regina looked up, the walls leading up to the ceiling were covered in portraits. The stair above them began to move.

"Right this way dear," said Professor Sprout, stepping onto the nearest stairs, with Regina's bags suspended directly in front of her.

After the stairs came to a sudden halt they departed,and she continued to follow Professor Sprout, through the vast school. After walking for a little bit longer that came to a long narrow corridor. At the very end, carved into the wall stood a stone gargoyle statue.i

"Sherbert Lemon Drop", Professor Sprout said.

The walls suddenly began to move, revealing a long and winding staircase. She began to walk up the stone steps bags in front of her and Regina followed. closely behind. She felt a knot in her stomach as she opened the door. The room was vast; portraits hung on every wall, tables with tiny instruments glistened in the sunlight. In the middle stood a desk with a big chair. Next to the desk sat a phoenix on a perch, eyeing them . In the corner next the window stood a wizard with his back to them, with long gray hair and dress robes.

"Thank you Pomona" said the wizard, his back still toward us. "I can take it from here. "

"Well, I shall see you later then." Professor Sprout said to Regina, then gently releasing the bags and setting them in front of her. "It was good meeting you."

But before Regina could say anything in return, she turned on her heel and left the room, closing the door behind her. The room grew suddenly quiet, except for the occasional murmur or two of the portraits that hung on the wall.

"I'm sure you have many questions on your mind ," said the wizard after a minute or two of silence. "Which I'm sure all will be answered in due time. He walked over to his desk and sat down.

The phoenix flew from its perch and landed on its shoulder. Regina moved forward, hesitated for a second, then sat down. He was right of course; there were tons of questions, moving like a current around in her head. She looked around the room, trying not glance at the wizard sitting before her. It wasn't that he was intimidating, no he had a very calm sort of look about him. It was the fact that she felt like one of those suspects on a show she use to watch.

"Sorry, where are my manners?" said the wizard, She quickly looked back at him, to as if not to appear rude. " My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore. Of course, you can call me 'Professor Dumbledore'".

"Regina , Regina Hanson," she said, quietly looking back down at her lap.

" Well Miss. Hanson, it's only naturally you will be placed in as a third year since you have already finished your first two years at Llivermorny. No sense of repeating a year."

"What house will I be in?" She asked looking back up, relieved she didn't have to repeat a year. "I was in Horned Serpent at my old school."

" Ah! Good question," said Professor Dumbledore. " Normally new students get sorted by the sorting hat." He said pointing to a dusty old looking hat sitting on a high mantel. " The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin" He continued.

" Is it true...what they say about Slytherins?" Regina asked . " I've heard great things about the other houses, not so many about them".

" Looks can be deceiving. When you have live as long as I have, you have to choose who you believe and whose facts you have to take a closer look at", he said. Regina looked puzzled. "Not everyone who ends up in Slytherin holds the character traits." He continued. "Slytherins tend to be clever, resourceful, are determined to their means any way possible; Hufflepuffs, on the other hand, tend to be kind, loyal to their friends, have dedication and patience; Ravenclaws are smart and creative, and Gryffindor's are brave, courageous, and daring."

" Well, I definitely not that brave," Regina replied. "I mean brave enough to apply for a chance to go to this school, but that's it" Also brave enough to find out what happened to her aunt she thought, but no need to tell him that. The few people who knew the less danger. " I'm not that creative or smart. It sounds that I hold a little bit of each trait, I mean doesn't everyone else do too?"

"Yes, you are quite right," said Professor Dumbledore. " I thought about placing you in Hufflepuff, but from what I heard you tend to bring out the good in people, and get along with just about anyone."

"Well. If your talking about my friends back home then yes, I guess so., she said. "I mean I do believe that everyone isn't born evil or mean, there had to be some reason why they are who they are. "

"Sadly that's not always the case," said Professor Dumbledore "I once knew a boy, with whom I underestimated… But another time. To me personally, I think you will be better off in a house where you can do good and from what I heard you are a clever and bright young witch. I also heard you were quite resourceful at winning your house cup last year am I correct.

"So that means you're going to place me in. Slytherin?" Regina asked. I'm not miracle worker she thought, let alone someone who can bring out the good in more than a hundred students.

"I mean I did bring out the good in people back home, and now that I think about it, I guess I was pretty resourceful last year. I just don't want to end up evil."

"It's funny how one little thing can change everyone's perspective," said Professor Dumbledore. "There are students currently in Slytherin who are in fact clever resourceful and kind. I think you will be just fine in Slytherin. You can always come to me if you have any questions or concerns, and of course to your head of house as well."

He got out a piece of parchment and a quill and started writing. Regina glanced back at her phone, it now flashed 11:55. Had they really been here that long, or did she just forget the change the setting? Regina checked, no it was the right time and everything. She glanced back up and saw Professor Dumbledore was done writing and the Phoenix that was sitting on his shoulder had gone as well.

" So.. what's the Phoenix's name", Regina asked, suddenly feeling foolish that she broke the long awkward silence with such silly question.

"My loyal friend, Fawkes," replied Professor Dumbledore. " He has just gone to fetch a fellow student, who is currently in his third year at Hogwarts in Slytherin."

"Oh, so when will I get my schedule… for classes?"

"In due time," he said, "in due time."

They continued to sit there a while waiting for Fawkes and the recipient to show up. Regina's mind was going wild….. What new classes would she be takings? How soon should she start looking for her aunt? Should I try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team?...

The sudden knock on the door broke her train of thought.

"Uhh. Professor", replied someone from behind the door.

" Ahh yes.. You may enter," Professor Dumbledore replied

In walked a skinny black boy with dark hair. He was wearing black robes that came down to his ankles and had a huge grin on his face. Engraved in the right-hand corner of his robes bore what appeared to be the Slytherin crest. On his right shoulder stood hHawks, looking content and rubbing against his cheek.

"I would like you to show Miss. Hanson around for the next few day, so she is familiar with our school'" said Professor Dumbledore. " She will be having the same classes as you, so if you would be so kind to as show her where those are as well."

"You mean to act as her tour guide," said the tall skinny boy asked.

" If that is what you wish to call it then yes," replied Professor Dumbledore. " I take it is almost lunch time, why don't you escort Miss Hanson down to the Great Hall. I have some business I must attend to, I will see you shortly" Fawkes flew from Alfie's shoulder and landed back on its perch.

"All righty then," he said beaming, as Regina got up and processed out the door with him.

The scene outside the headmaster's office was much different than when she had first arrived. As the walked toward the revolving stairs, students were piling out of doors all headed in the same direction. Some were huddled in groups walking down the steps; others were reading from textbooks, oblivious to the surrounding students.

"Names Alfie," he said as they weaved in and out of hurrying students. "You missed a really exciting class today," Alfie said after that had gotten off the revolving stairs. " The new Defense Against the Dark Arts is really cool this year. Yesterday we got to us boggarts. we would have all gotten the chance to ride the Hippogriff if it weren't for Draco. He had to go and ruin it by not giving the proper greeting."

"Is he ok?" Regina asked," and what do you mean "new" Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, did the other one retire or something?"

They stopped in front of the Great Hall for a moment to let other student pass them by, then continued in toward the tables, sitting down on the left side of the table. On the opposite end, students were gossiping, one was submerged deep in a newspaper titles _The Daily Prophet._

" For some reason, we haven't been able to have the same teacher for more than one year." Alfie said as they sat down. " Of course I do have one theory on why?"

"What's that?" Regina asked

"Simple. Aliens," said Alfie, as he started to spoon out pasta.

Regina chuckled, " You don't really believe in those do you?"

"Ghosts, goblins, leprechauns, and dragons exist , said Alfie, "So why can't aliens."

"There out there, they just haven't got any proof." It took a moment for Regina to realize that the voice was coming from behind the newspaper. The boy reading the newspaper set it down, he was about the same age as Alfie with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

" Names Jerome Clarke," said the boy with dirty blond hair boy, reach out his hand. She shook it and gave a shy smile.

"Regina Hanson," she replied

"Now I know why he got lucky and got to skip part of Transfiguration. Was worried there for a minute buddy" He said as he starting to spoon out pasta. "When Professor McGonagall told you that you had to see Professor Dumbledore after his bird flew in, I was worried."

" It actually a phoenix," Regina said more to herself, rather than to Jerome.

" What?" asked Jerome, holding the serving spoon in midair over his plate

" Oh… nothing. It's just that.. His bird is actually a phoenix," said Regina, now helping herself to some pasta.

" So?" said Jerome, now helping himself to some bread and putting it on his plate.

"So? So phoenixes are immortal and can come back to life. The are known to be able to carry ten times its weight, maybe more. Their tears can heal just about any wound. Birds on the other hand just fly around, no healing powers or anything." said Regina now helping herself to some bread.

"You 'really know how to pick 'em," said Jerome to Alfie , as he started chowed down on bread.

" Hey, you wanna our group," Alfie asked, helping himself to a vast amount of fruit. The bowl of fruit in front of them was now barren and people around him were starting giving him looks.

" Group?" Regina asked, helping herself to what little fruit was left.

"Yea, I mean we are already in a group. But we formed a small one from it. We are very selective of who gets to join."

"Who else is in this small group."

"Just me and Jerome. We are trying to get Blaise to join, but he would rather hang out with Draco."

"So what do you say," asked Jerome, helping himself to some of the fruit on Alfie's plate.

" I don't see why not." Regina said, smiling and taking a bit of pasta.

"Cool!" said Alife beaming.

" What's the name of the group?" Regina asked.

"AAR." Alfie said.

"AAR?" Regina asked.

" Aliens are real" Jerome replied, taking a sip from his goblet.

Two girls suddenly walked up; both were wearing the same clothes as Alfie and looked around the same age. One had her hair tied up in a ribbon, looking sad: the other had a bowl cut hairstyle, with a sly wicked smile on her face. She reminded her of a cartoon character on a tv show she uses to watch, minus the orange outfit and glasses. They both sat down opposite of Alfie and Regina, sitting new to Jerome.

"Thought I heard we had fresh meat," said the girl with the bowl cut. "names Pansy and this is Violet." she nodded to the girl sitting next to her. The girl named Violet only gave a shy smile and started dishing out food onto her plate.

"So what made you decide to go here?" Pansy asked taking a drink from her goblet.

Regina hesitated " I've got my reasons." As soon as she said it she regretted it. She didn't mean to sound snarky or rude, it just came out that way. " Sorry I didn't mean sound rude", she added quickly.

"You don't have to be sorry," Pansy replied.

"Violet you seem down lately how come," Jerome asked, as Violet started moving her food around on her plate.

"Why don't you just leave her alone and let her cope", said Pansy.

"Does it have something to do with you parents," Alfie asked, ignoring Pansy

"Yes and I wish you wouldn't talk about it," Violet said, sounding sad.

"What happened, are they alright?" Regina asked.

"They died in a fire last year, and today was their wedding anniversary," said Jerome, picking more fruit off Alfie's plate.

"Really Jerome you have to go and tell everyone you see," said Violet.

"I haven't told everyone," he said.

" Don't worry I won't tell anyone? "Regina said smiling.

"Thanks," said Violet smiling.

They continued to eat in silence for a while.

"Heard anything new about Sirius Black?" Jerome asks taking a drink from his goblet; Regina looked in and saw what appeared to be orange liquid filled to the top. She couldn't tell whether or not it was Pumpkin juice

"It's pumpkin juice", said Pansy as if reading her mind, smiling. "and no I haven't" she added turning back to Jerome.

"Heard he's still terrorizing muggles," said a dark brown haired girl sitting down next to Regina. She was accompanied by a blond-haired boy in a sling.

" Names Patricia," she said turning to her right and shaking hand with Regina. Sitting down she noticed her dark brown was a little past her shoulders, she had blue eyes with smoky black eye shadow on.

" Nice to meet you, Regina" Regina replied shaking her hand

" Hey, where is Fabian?" Alfie asked, taking a bite of pasta.

" Thought he was with you," said Patricia, looking at them an empty bowl of fruit in front her and frowning.

" Must be in the library studying," said Jerome.

" That's all he ever does, said Violet, taking a sip of Pumpkin Juice

"Hey guys," came a voice from behind the. They all looked up, a brown hair boy, carrying a stack of books in his arms, walked up and sat down next to Regina. He plopped the book on the table next to his plate and began to dole out food. Regina noticed he kept shoving his brown bangs out of the way.

"I'm telling you, Fabian, you have no social life", said Jerome reaching over and grabbing one of his books.

"What are you talking about?" he replied setting the serving spoon down. "I hung out with you over the summer."

"Right, but most of the time you're just submerged in your books," said Alfie. "Why don't you play video games and watch TV with us they are much more fun.

" But not educational" Regina said, turning towards Fabian. " By the way my name is Regina."

" Nice to meet you" he said, turning to greet her. " See I'm not the only one who likes books."

"Hey, I have some old books I brought with me, maybe if you get bored of reading the ones here, you are more than welcome to borrow mine."

"Thanks." He said, blushing a little then turning back toward his plate, chowing down.

" No! Don't encourage him," said Jerome, looking from the book.

" What's wrong with reading for fun?" Regina asked. " You get to learn exciting new events, that you otherwise wouldn't have gotten to learn in class. "

" Everything Regina, everything," Alfie said. "It's much more fun to sit back, relax and eat popcorn, and hangout with you best friend."

" Couldn't have said it better myself." said Jerome, smiling. " Besides you don't have weird words that you don't know the meaning to."

" Right, but that is where you can look them up online or on your phone," Regina replied.

" Ah ha!" said Alfie turning toward Regina beaming. " So you admit it then, internet and video games are better that boring old books."

"That's not really what I meant…" she replied

" What do you think Draco, think video games and internet are more fun that boring old book?" Jerome asked, turn toward Draco

Draco who had been busy eating and not paying attention suddenly look from his plate of food.

" I wasn't really paying any attention," he said. " But if I had to pick, I would probably pick video games and the internet.

" See, even Draco thinks that they are better than books." said Jerome turning back toward Regina and Fabian, smiling.

Students started gathering up their things and started shuffling off toward their afternoon classes.

" Should we get going?" Fabian asked, after most of the Slytherin table had departed.

" Alright then" said Alfie getting up and shoving the last pieces of fruit into his mouth.

" Since when are you excited about going to class?" Patricia asked getting up from the table and taking a few pieces of bread with her. They all got up and swung their bags over their shoulders.

" Since when do you like Herbology?" Draco asked, as they walked out of the Great Hall and towards the grounds.

" Every since last year when you got bit by a Mandrake." said Alfie laughing.

" You should have seen the look on his face Regina," said Jerome laughing and high-fiving Alfie.

" That's not funny the thing nearly bit off my whole finger." said Draco.

" I saw you taunt him" said Patricia catching up to Alfie and the others. " It only bit you finger."

" Whatever" said Draco as the continued to walk towards Herbology.

When they arrived at the greenhouse they noticed that everyone was already inside, waiting for class to begin.


End file.
